Problem: Assume this first statement is true: If it rains today, soccer practice will be canceled. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If soccer practice is canceled today, then it did rain.
Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the converse of the original statement. The converse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.